


Against All Odds

by vi_britannia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Geass (Code Geass), But it has a fluffy ending I swear, Charles gets what he deserves, Charles is a drug lord wow, Charles tries to break our boys apart but it will never work!, Childhood Friends, Genbu is a changed man, Gets really angsty, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of drugs, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pining!Lelouch, Pining!Suzaku, So its up to our boys to save the day, Suzaku gets framed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi_britannia/pseuds/vi_britannia
Summary: The Lamperouge family moves from Pendragon to the sleepy town of Ashford - and it could only mean trouble.





	1. Prologue

* * *

_“you're just a daydream away_

_i wouldn't know what to say if i had you_

_and i'll keep you a daydream away_

_just watch from a safe place_

_so i never have to lose"_

_a daydream away; all time low_

* * *

_Age 9: Primary School_

Every student in Class 3-A fixated their attention to the new student introducing himself in the front of the class.

The boy had perfected the art of the poker face. No emotion was evident as he raised his head and regarded his new classmates carefully - as if he was analysing each one. As practised, his entire expression changed as he flashed a smile to the students staring at him with mouths agape. As his gaze lingered on the crowd, none returned with a friendly smile back.

Akasha Primary never had a lot of new students. The school was established in the small town of Ashford, situated in the middle of nowhere and a minimum of a six hours drive to the next big city. Even an increase of _one_ to the student population was odd, to say the least.

But it wasn’t the fact that a new student had enrolled at their school that the students were staring at the new kid like he was an alien from outer space. They knew exactly who the boy was before he even spoke his name. Or rather, they knew of his family.

The _Lamperouges_.

Whispers of their sudden move to Ashford confused the nation. They had abruptly decided to move from the hustle and bustle of the capital city of Pendragon to the sleepy town of Ashford and no one really knew why.

Of course, everyone knew their story. The Lamperouge family consisted only of four members. The father, Charles Lamperouge, was a known business tycoon. He dabbled in every sector known to mankind and flourished. The opportunistic man took every chance he can have for a profit despite the fall of others, and this had led him to have enemies. He was known to take advantage of people’s weaknesses and use it against them. As such, Charles was the least liked member of the Lamperouge family for a couple of good reasons.

The mother, Marianne Lamperouge, was the complete opposite of her husband. She was known to be kind and thoughtful. She did her best to help others when they needed it the most and she devoted a lot of her time to charity events and volunteer work. She was a trained lawyer, and she usually took up pro bono work to help others. Marianne was a defining stark contrast against the evil that Charles Lamperouge was made up to be.

They had a daughter, Nunnally, who was usually seen accompanying her mother to her charity events and helping out as best she could. Sweet and innocent, Nunnally was a crowd favourite for the paparazzi. As far as people could tell, Nunnally was shaping out like her mother, and the idea was well-received.

Little is known about their son, Lelouch. Seldom times, he can be seen with his mother and sister in the events, but most of the time, he’s kept out of the public limelight. However, a lot of people would have heard of his superior intelligence and impressive academic track record. Lelouch was some sort of a boy genius, evident by the numerous awards and achievements boasted proudly by his father to the media. But really, that was all that was known about the mysterious older Lamperouge sibling.

The black-haired boy oozed confidence and stood firm. His rare violet eyes scanned the room briefly. “My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I look forward to meeting you all.”

Of course, that wasn’t really going to happen. After news of the Lamperouge family was the topic of all the gossips in the streets of Ashford, families were quick to resolve one thing quickly.

_Stay away from the Lamperouge family._

In fear of Charles Lamperouge and his known ruthlessness to those that _dared_ to cross him, they all thought it was for the best.

As such, there was only silence in the room when Lelouch introduced himself and eased himself into an empty seat at the back corner of the classroom.

That was how it worked for the rest of the week. The only time Lelouch spoke after introducing himself was to answer the teacher’s questions, which of course, the entire class realised was right every time. 

When the bell rang signalling lunchtime, Lelouch straightened his books, notebooks, and stationery. He tucked it into his school bag neatly and set it aside. Sighing, he picked up his lunch bag as well as a book to keep him company.

He was prepared for this response and didn’t really expect anything otherwise. In fact, Lelouch would have been more surprised if anyone actually tried to _befriend_ him. Being who he was, he was used to loneliness, but at times he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to grow up like a normal kid.

Eyeing the bustling cafeteria with limited seats, then the _sudden_ arrival of students conveniently taking over the remaining spots, Lelouch rolled his eyes and wandered around the school building, following the familiar route to the staircase that led to the rooftop. It was his newfound sanctuary – free from the entire school’s knowing stares and judgments. 

He situated himself in a shaded section and glanced down at the students walking in the field, taking the book out of his lunch bag and plopped it on his lap. He flipped to the last page he was reading, all while taking a bite from his ham and cheese sandwich.

“Hi, you’re Lelouch, aren’t you?” 

Lelouch turned to the energetic voice, cursing his absent mind concentrating too much on his book that he lost track of his surroundings and didn’t hear him coming. “Yes.” He eyed him carefully. The other boy had unruly curly brown hair and sported wide excited green eyes. He wore a faded second-hand uniform, caked with mud and dirt. 

Violet eyes stared at the other boy curiously, quietly wondering why he was even here. Alone, on the rooftop, _with a_ _Lamperouge._ Did he miss the memo?

The stranger stood proudly with a huge smile. “I’m Suzaku Kururugi. I’m from the other class so I haven’t been able to introduce myself. It’s nice to meet you.”

Suzaku’s smile was contagious, and Lelouch couldn’t help but smile back for the first time that day. “Nice to meet you too, Suzaku.”

The Japanese boy stared at the book in Lelouch’s hands. He tilted his head in confusion and his eyes widened. “Are you _reading_? Like, _on purpose?_ ”

Lelouch laughed, which he thought was very strange. He realised it was because he rarely did. “Yes, _on purpose_. I like reading.”

Suzaku stuck out his tongue. “You’re such a nerd. Why do you do that?”

The black-haired boy set it aside, but not before carefully placing the crimson bookmark Nunnally handcrafted for him. “Because it’s interesting. When you think of it, they’re just like movies. They’re all stories in the end.”

A pout was his response. “But it has no pictures.”

“They don’t usually.” Lelouch chuckled at the boy’s hatred for reading. “What do you do for fun?”

Green eyes lit up like it was Christmas. “I like sports! I play on the school’s soccer team and I just started karate yesterday – it’s so fun!” 

It was Lelouch’s turn to grimace, reminding himself of his ultimate distaste for any physical activity. Before he could respond, the bell rang, signalling the end of the break. As much as he would have preferred staying up in the roof, there were classes to attend and he had a reputation to uphold. Lelouch gathered his lunch bag and tucked his book in, then stood up. 

Suzaku let out a toothy grin. “So I’ll see you up here again tomorrow?” Upon seeing Lelouch’s confused expression, he continued, “Isn’t that what friends do?”

The word felt foreign to him. “Friends?”

“I mean, that’s if you’d like to be my friend?” 

Lelouch smiled back. “Yes, I’d love to be your friend.” As Suzaku started walking away, he called after him, the words inside him were aching to be told. “Thank you for talking to me. It seems that’s not a very popular thing to do around here. I’m sure it’s because of my father… but I really am glad to meet you.”

His first ever friend smiled that ever-present smile. “I was told to avoid you too, but I didn’t think it was fair. No one deserves to be alone.” 

They shared a handshake - because that’s what adults do. It marked a silent agreement between the two young boys. To be _friends_.

And so that’s what they were. For years and years and _years_ to come.

Since that fateful winter day, Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi met up on the rooftop for lunch at first, then they’d find a way to meet up after school to hang out. On rainy days, they even discovered a way to prepare a makeshift tent. At one point, they even created their own language out of a variety of gestures.

The two were known to always find a way out of anything – and nothing was impossible.

They became the best of friends.


	2. 9 Years Later

“I thought I’d find you here.” 

Lelouch looked up from the book he was reading and focused his attention on the intruder. He cocked an eyebrow. “Am I meant to be doing anything else?”

“Attend classes, maybe?” Suzaku chuckled as he approached the Britannian and took a seat beside him, snatching _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ from his best friend’s delicate hands. “This is that weird fairy Shakespeare story, isn’t it? Where one of the guys got his head turned to a donkey’s head?”

The raven-haired male looked impressed. “I didn’t realise you actually listen to me when I talk about books.”

Suzaku shrugged, returning the paperback to Lelouch. “I still think they’re boring. But hearing you talk about them makes them… less boring somehow.” He gave out a lopsided smile.

With that, Lelouch’s heart beat faster. In an effort to shake away his thoughts, he cleared his throat and changed the subject. “So, why are you up here?”

“Milly’s looking for you.”

Lelouch grimaced, recalling the pile of paperwork with quite _literally_ , his name on it. They have started working on the budgets for the clubs as well as the school dance. There was an unfortunate load of work to do, and as vice president of the student council, Lelouch had certain duties to uphold and Milly has taken advantage of that very fact by giving Lelouch a chance to shine with his apparent strength with numbers.

“Unfortunately, I know why." 

The Japanese male let out a laugh. “Paperwork?”

Lelouch nodded grimly. “Paperwork.”

He stood hesitantly, already missing the comfort of the rooftop and his sole companion. “Tell you what, I’ll offer you a deal. I’ll help out with the paperwork if you help me with my math homework. For the life of me, I just can’t work out how to deal with derivatives.” Suzaku shuddered at the thought of the questions from the worksheet handed out earlier. It was all gibberish to him and he didn’t make any sense of any lessons about it so far.

The Britannian chuckled lightly. He would have helped Suzaku regardless. “Sure.”

The pair descended down the stairs and entered the busy hallway. The bell had just rung, and all the students were in a hurry to get home. Lockers and walls were plastered with fresh posters for the upcoming annual school dance. It was a much-awaited event, and most if not all the students usually attended it. It was one of the busiest events for the school council and Lelouch was _not_ thrilled to have it coming so soon. There were still too many things to do and there wasn’t enough time. 

“Vice-president Lelouch!” Someone had called out.

He turned his attention to the voice, finding a student from the year below him holding out a small blue gift box. “Will you attend the dance with me?”

Somewhere along the history of Ashford Secondary, students had started presenting little tokens when asking the question. Lelouch gave the girl a smile and politely declined. “I’m very sorry. I’m already attending with someone.”

It was a necessary lie.

“That’s unfortunate. I was hoping to have a chance with you this year considering it’s your last in Ashford.” The student frowned.

Needing to get away as soon as possible, Lelouch offered, “How about I save a dance for you?” 

The girl’s eyes widened and clapped her hands in excitement. “Really? You would do that?”

It was only when Lelouch nodded that the girl was satisfied and finally walked away, towards her anxiously waiting friends who giggled from a distance.

As they walked away from the scene, Suzaku cleared his throat. “You have a… date to the dance?” Green eyes refused to meet with violet. In fact, he was avoiding eye contact as much as possible, keeping his gaze on the floor.

“Jealous?” Lelouch joked. When Suzaku pursed his lips and didn’t answer, he stepped closer to the other male and spoke quietly. “To answer your question, I actually don’t. Just trying to get everyone off my back." 

Of course, Suzaku understood. When they had met for the first time, everyone avoided Lelouch like the plague. There were whispers of the dangers of associating with the Lamperouge family. If it weren’t for Suzaku, Lelouch would have grown up alone, more than he already had.

Five years after their arrival in Ashford, Charles Lamperouge had run for mayor and miraculously ‘won’. Lelouch wasn’t convinced and knew his father must have rigged the votes somehow to take control of the political office. For what, Lelouch wasn’t too sure, but it wasn’t going to be good. After officially being in office, everyone was suddenly nice to every member of the Lamperouge family, as if they weren’t trying to avoid them in the first place. The entire population of Ashford, regardless of how little it was, wanted to be in Charles’ good favour after all.

Suzaku let out a breath he had been holding. When he noticed Lelouch raising an eyebrow and questioning his response, he pointed ahead of them. “Student council room.”

A couple of other students had since approached them and had asked Lelouch the same question, with which Lelouch responded with the same answer.

When they finally reached the room, they were met with the dangerous glare of none other than Milly, president of Ashford Secondary’s student council.

“You’re late.” Her arms were folded over her chest and her foot tapped against the carpeted floor. She cocked an eyebrow as she waited for a response.

Suzaku smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, feigning innocence. “Sorry, Milly. We had to stop because too many people were asking Lelouch to the dance.” It was an elaborate plan to get her attention and drift her anger away from the vice-president. Milly always had room for drama, _especially_ when it came to Lelouch Lamperouge.

Suddenly all the anger disappeared from her facial expression and it turned to excitement. She clapped as she approached a very confused Lelouch. “ _So_? Did you say yes to anyone?”

Lelouch shook his head. “No, Milly. I’m too busy _planning_ the dance. I don’t have time to attend it.”

Suzaku’s shoulders slumped and his expression was sullen as he took a seat, flipping through Lelouch’s paperwork. He was separating club budget requests and dance-related receipts.

Milly put her hands on her hips. “You’re attending, Mister vice-president. I’m not giving you a choice.”

The black-haired Britannian rolled his eyes. The flash of mischief in her blue eyes was enough reason for Lelouch to decide against defying her. _So much for free will._ “Fine.”

“Also!” Milly smiled widely. “I’m throwing the after party for the dance and you’re _all_ coming.” Hums of agreement resounded throughout the room from Rivalz, Shirley, Gino, Kallen, and Nina. 

Lelouch opened his mouth to protest, but Suzaku of all people stopped him. “Come on, Lelouch, it’ll be fun.”

“Suzaku,” he whined. Violet eyes pleaded with emerald green. He stepped towards him close enough to whisper, “There will be _people_. Lots of people.”

Suzaku shrugged. “It’s our last year in Ashford. We might never have the chance to do these types of things again.”

The vice-president sighed in resignation. There it was again. Suzaku trying to get him to live an ‘ordinary’ life as he called it. He couldn’t help but smile though, because it meant that he cared.

Lelouch agreed to attend Milly’s party, earning an excited jump from Milly before they all returned to their school council work. Of course, he had done it all for Suzaku. He would do anything in the world for him. 

But of course, there _was_ one thing he would never do. Lelouch would never divulge his innermost feelings for his childhood best friend. As much as he wanted nothing more than to hope for Suzaku’s reciprocation of his love, he preferred keeping it right where it is. Where it was safe, and where he can’t lose his best friend.

Lelouch gazed at Suzaku. Their eyes locked and Suzaku smiled that _smile_. The same boyish grin he had when he first introduced himself as Suzaku Kururugi and became Lelouch’s first ever friend. When he dared go against his family’s wishes and extended a friendly hand to the lonely boy in school despite the imminent consequences.

It was the same smile that Lelouch had fallen in love with.


	3. Suit Shopping

Violet eyes glanced at the shop in a bored manner before shifting his attention back to Suzaku. “Is this really necessary? And did we really need all the effort? We went all the way to the city just to buy a _suit_." 

His best friend stared at him like he just grew another head. “ _Yes,_ Lelouch. It’s your last dance at Ashford, you need to make it count.”

“Did my mother put you up to this?”

Suzaku avoided eye contact, and that was the only response Lelouch needed to confirm his suspicions. “I doubt me saying no would make a difference, but I suppose for record’s sake - _no?_ ” He smiled sheepishly. Marianne had sneakily snatched Suzaku away when he was dropping off Lelouch’s notes yesterday at their home and provided careful instructions for today’s trip, knowing the only person in the world her son would listen to was Suzaku. Of course, Suzaku denied this, but it wasn’t far from the truth. There was no opinion that Lelouch Lamperouge valued more than Suzaku’s.

Lelouch sighed in resignation and rolled his eyes – a habit of his, Suzaku noted, from all their years as best friends. “I don’t understand why you are so adamant on getting me so involved with school activities, Suzaku.”

There were plenty of reasons – and Suzaku would list each one off, one by one, but they were pressed with time, and he knew just how picky Lelouch was with clothes, and he was most particularly finicky with suits _._ “Let’s just say I want you to live the full high school experience. Now can we actually start? We still need to find the hotel we’re staying at and check in.” It was true though. Suzaku wanted nothing more than for Lelouch to live life like a normal teenager. A break from the pressure at home from his father to mature - to start training him on how to run the business he was going to inherit one day. Suzaku had seen it since he met Lelouch for the first time – he was already too old for his age, it was sad to see he was forced to grow up too fast.

They walked into the shop and skimmed through the racks and display items, but as Lady Luck didn’t seem to be looking down on them that day, they didn’t find a suit that Lelouch even _wanted_ to try on until the seventh store which was about three shopping centres after. But he ended up not liking this particular suit, because the blazer was an inch too long and hence, didn’t sit right, and they found themselves in another store.

Suzaku glanced hopelessly at his watch – it was already 4 P.M. He shifted his position in one of those ridiculously flamboyant dressing room chairs and leaned back to get more comfortable. 

He heard a faint click of the dressing room and he sat upright, watching as Lelouch finally emerged with a new suit on.

“Do I look okay?” Lelouch stared at himself in the mirror, turning left and right and checking up and down. He regarded the intricate tailoring and delighted in the appropriate sizing.

While Lelouch carefully assessed the outfit, Suzaku could only _stare_.

Lelouch pulled off the expensive three-piece suit, a match perfectly made. He thought that adding the vest was a great option, outlining Lelouch’s figure, and the plain black tie topped it off so nicely. He made the simple suit stand out, and if he could describe the scene before him in one word – it was _elegant_ , and a perfect representation of Lelouch and who he was.

“Suzaku?”

The Japanese male shook himself from his thoughts and fixated his attention on a much closer Lelouch. “Yeah?”

Lelouch chuckled. “Do I look okay?” He repeated. “You must be tired from the trip. I promise we can go after this.”

“You look…” Suzaku tried to muster up the appropriate words. _Perfect, beautiful, amazing, mesmerizing_. “Good.”

He wanted to smack himself in the head for such a bland response. Lelouch seemed disappointed with the answer but proceeded to buy the suit anyway, as promised.

When they finally made it out of the store, they hopped onto the car and popped the hotel name into the navigation system. Apart from the faint sounds from the radio and the not so frequent instructions for navigation, the car was quiet.

The violet-eyed male cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “Are you going to the dance with anyone?”

“Not yet.” And he wasn’t surprised, nor disappointed. Given who he was, who his _father_ was, no one wanted to look at Suzaku twice, and there was only one person Suzaku wanted to go to the dance with, and he was sitting beside him if he only had the courage to ask. 

“People should really get past the fact that you’re not your father.” Lelouch’s eyes narrowed at the road ahead of them.

Suzaku sighed. “It doesn’t matter. I honestly couldn’t care less.” It wasn’t uncommon for the people of Ashford to relate Genbu’s drug crimes to Suzaku. ‘The apple doesn’t fall that far from the tree’ they would sneer at him. He’s grown used to it as if it’s second nature.

“Well, considering you don’t have a date, what if…” Lelouch paused, waiting to see Suzaku’s reaction. “We go together?”

For a moment, Suzaku’s heart jumped, filled with hope. Before he could respond, Lelouch added, “As friends, of course.”

Just as fast as it jumped, his heart plummeted back onto the ground. He forced a smile. “Yeah… _of course_. No problem.”

The brunet picked up a neatly wrapped box out of his pocket and placed it carefully on Lelouch’s open palm. “Here.” Suzaku intended to give it to him when he finally mustered up the courage to ask him to the dance – but clearly, Lelouch has somewhat beaten him to it.

“Hm?” Violet eyes peered at the present curiously as he meticulously unwrapped the small box, revealing cufflinks in the shape of a king chess piece. His eyes widened, and his feelings sunk with guilt knowing how expensive the piece just from feeling its intricate engravings. It must have been at least a few weeks’ worth of work. “Suzaku, you didn’t have to.”

Suzaku shook his head. “No, I _wanted_ to give this to you. Please accept it.”

There was no room for argument, Suzaku wouldn’t allow it, much to Lelouch’s dismay. When they finally arrived at the hotel, they crossed the lavish foyer and picked up their key card.

“When did you even have time to pick this up?” Lelouch chuckled, still admiring the cufflinks. “Today was full on.”

The green-eyed male smiled. “I already pre-ordered it beforehand. It was only a matter of picking it up. When we were near the store, I slipped out when you were trying something out, because you take _ages_.”

Lelouch tried to ignore the comment with a roll of his eyes. He unlocked the door to their room and slipped the key card in the slot to activate the lights, only for them to realise it didn’t have the two double beds that they had booked, but one king size bed. 

“ _Oh.”_ Suzaku stared at the floor when he realised what was happening. “We can… we can call reception and have it changed?” The thought of being in the same bed as Lelouch both excited Suzaku and made him nervous.

“Nonsense. We’re both already tired and it would just take too much time. Besides, we always used to share a bed anyway.”

 _When we were like 10 and I didn’t have romantic feelings for you!_ “Right, yes. Yes, we did use to do that. Yep,” he stammered.

After about an hour, both males were ready to go to bed, but neither of them actually hopped in. Instead, they were standing awkwardly and looking at anywhere but at each other, pretending to busy themselves with other things. Like the set of paper Lelouch was straightening about ten times now, and the lamp that Suzaku kept rearranging, moving it only a few inches each time, then putting it back.

“Aren’t you going to bed, Suzaku?” Violet eyes peered at him, waiting expectantly for a response.

“Uhm, of course. The lamp just wasn’t… in the right position.” He cleared his throat and slipped under the covers – to the right side of the bed. “How about you, Lelouch?”

“I’m on it.” Lelouch stood and claimed the other side, snuggling in the blanket and relishing in the warmth.

“I- Goodnight, Lelouch,” Suzaku mumbled as he shut the lights.

Beneath the covers, Lelouch smiled. “Goodnight, Suzaku.”

They slipped into the best sleep they’ve both had in years.

When Suzaku woke up in the middle of the night to drink some water, he found himself tangled with Lelouch between the sheets. He blushed at their closeness, and carefully tried to pry Lelouch’s arms away from his chest. But the sleeping Britannian only held him tighter and moved even closer, resting his head on his shoulders. Black hair fell on his face, and Suzaku couldn’t help but muse at how peaceful he looked. 

Suzaku smiled. The glass of water could wait. If he could stay in that position forever, he would.


	4. The Dance

Lelouch stared at his reflection for the thousandth time that night, straightening his black tie one too many times. He was facing the eternal struggle of whether to keep his blazer buttoned or unbuttoned.

Black hair fell on his face as he re-buttoned the blazer, finally deciding that he was going to stick with the closed blazer look. Violet irises regarded the fallen strands of hair covering his eyes, cursing the inability of gel to keep it in place. He sighed as he fixed it and beamed proudly at himself when he was finally happy with his appearance.

“You’re spending time with that Kururugi boy again, aren’t you?”

His happy expression was quick to turn to annoyance. “Yes, because he’s my _friend_.” His first and _only_ one.

Charles narrowed his eyes at his only son. “The Kururugi family brings nothing but bad news, Lelouch. You can’t just do what you want. There are consequences.” He crossed the room to stand in front of Lelouch, towering over him.

Every conversation with his father made him want to tear his hair out. They always started _and_ ended the same way. “I don’t care.” He really didn’t. There was nothing in the world he valued more than his friendship with Suzaku and he would do anything in the world to protect it.

Charles Lamperouge pressed his mouth into a firm line. “You’re quick to forget what his father did.”

 _The notorious man who drove his own wife to suicide and lives a life of drugs_. “Suzaku’s a good person. He isn’t going to end up like him.” All it took was meeting Suzaku to realise he was never going to turn into his father. Suzaku Kururugi was gentle, kind, and always put others before himself.

“Everyone wears a mask, Lelouch. Maybe he isn’t who you think he is.” Charles glanced at his son, a malicious glint flashing in his eyes. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Before Lelouch could come up with a response, his mother entered the room, pushing Nunnally’s wheelchair into the foyer. He could only glare at his father as they answered the door, not even realising the doorbell had rung. 

“Good evening Mrs Lamperouge, Mr Lamperouge, Lelouch, Nunnally.” Suzaku grinned from the doorway.

Marianne chuckled, opening the door wider to let him in. “You know I’ve told you so many times to call me Marianne, Suzaku. You’re practically family in this house!”

“Oh, Suzaku! You and big brother both look so handsome tonight!” Nunnally smiled brightly. “I can’t wait for my dance!”

“I’m sure you’ll look as beautiful as you always are, Nunnally.”

The younger Lamperouge beamed. “You say the sweetest things!”

At that, Lelouch finally tore his gaze from his father’s malevolent stare and fixated his attention to his best friend, laughing with Nunnally.

“Hey.” Suzaku smiled. 

Lelouch could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. He thought his words were incoherent as he spoke. At that rate, he wasn’t even sure if he only imagined forming a response. “Hey.”

 _Never_ , in their nine years of friendship has Lelouch ever seen Suzaku dressed formally. Now, seeing him in a crisp white suit with golden coloured trimmings, was nearly enough to make him want to cross the room and kiss him.

But of course, as much as he wanted to, he didn’t.

“Ready to go?”

Marianne wagged her finger. “Pictures first!”

Lelouch rolled his eyes, standing where Marianne had instructed him to and flashing a smile at the camera. There were a few more shots after that – a few with Suzaku (which Lelouch enjoyed _very_ much), one with Charles (which Lelouch didn’t enjoy very much), some with Nunnally, some with Marianne, and one with the entire family, then lastly, one with the entire family and Suzaku.

Relieved that the photo session has come to an end, Lelouch smiled at Suzaku, silently pleading that they left as soon as possible. 

There was a flash, and Lelouch blinked, then turned his attention to the source. Nunnally – who was giggling. “You two are very cute.”

After Marianne commented (and scolded) Charles’ unimpressed look in every photo he was in, she finally released the two teenage boys. Urging them to have fun and to enjoy the night, both at the dance and at Milly’s after party. 

The Lamperouge family except for Charles, waved them off from the porch as they drove away.

“Sorry about that.” Lelouch scratched the back of his head, smiling apologetically at his best friend.

Suzaku waved it off. “It’s fine. I like spending time with your family.” _Minus Charles_. “I can see your dad still doesn’t like me.”

Lelouch sighed. “It’s not _you_ , personally-”

“I know.”

In a desperate attempt to change the topic, Lelouch cleared his throat. “So, I didn’t know you owned a suit. You’ve never worn one before…”

The brunet glanced down at his outfit and back at Lelouch. “Tohdoh got it for me just for the dance. Looks weird, doesn’t it? I bet I’ll be the only one wearing white,” he groaned.

“You look great.”

It was silence after that until they arrived at the school hall, and neither of them minded that at all.

It wasn’t long after they entered the hall that Lelouch was pulled away for a dance. Lelouch lost sight of Suzaku in the crowd, and squinted his eyes, trying to find him, but to no avail. Instead, the vice president continued to be whisked away into a couple too many promised dances. He started to lose count just how many and who he’s been dancing with if he had to be honest. 

When he was finally free, he stopped by the drinks table and gulped down a glass of punch. Lelouch spotted Suzaku in the far corner, and they made brief eye contact before Suzaku started to move away again.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, making his way to his best friend’s direction. He didn’t make it very far before someone had pulled him back into the dance floor.

_Not again!_

When Lelouch made those promises, he hadn’t even expected to attend the dance. It was an unfortunate consequence.

“I’d like a dance if you don’t mind, Mr Vice President.”

Recognising the voice, Lelouch turned around and raised an eyebrow at Milly Ashford. Her blonde hair was in an updo, topped with a pink ornate flower and she wore a revealing blue dress.

“So, have you danced with your date yet?” She smirked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Suzaku and I are attending as friends-”

Milly threw her head back laughing. “ _No way_. You are not fooling anyone, Lelouch Lamperouge. It’s so _blatantly_ obvious, I’m so surprised the whole school hasn’t called you out on it.”

“On what?”

“You’re in love with your best friend.” Milly raised a hand when she saw Lelouch open his mouth to retort. “Don’t even bother denying it. I _know_ these things. Are you telling him tonight?”

Lelouch stared at her. “Why would I do that?”

“Because he likes you back, you dummy. For such a smart person, you can be quite oblivious sometimes.”

 _Does he?_ Lelouch couldn’t help but wonder. But he couldn’t let himself think about it. It wasn’t going to happen.

“I can’t, Milly.”

Blue eyes registered the fear in Lelouch’s expression and her gaze softened. “You aren’t going to lose him, Lelouch. Think about it, okay? I saw him go upstairs. He’s probably out in the balcony.”

Lelouch nodded, then found Suzaku just as Milly predicted. He was looking up at the stars, his figure leaning against the railing.

“Want to tell me why you’re avoiding me?”

The voice willed Suzaku to turn around, not expecting any company. “I’m not!” He said defensively.

“Careful, your jealousy is showing,” Lelouch joked.

Suzaku huffed, moving towards Lelouch. “So what if I _am_?”

Violet eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting this response. Lelouch stepped backward, only to find his lower back touching the cool metal of the railing.

Suzaku was getting closer, emerald green eyes filled with determination. “What if _I_ wanted a dance? What if I like you? What if I want us to be more than friends?”

He was in front of him now, close enough to touch. His next few words were just above a whisper. “And what if I want to kiss you, right now?”

Lelouch tried to assess his options, as he normally did. He attempted to predict every possible avenue, but at this moment, he couldn’t. There was nothing he could think about other than wanting Suzaku to close the gap between them, become more than friends, to become _lovers_.

And for now, he would think of the consequences later. Right now, he wanted to let go of logic and thinking and everything stopping him, _screaming at him_ , not to tell Suzaku how he felt.

“I wouldn’t stop you if you did,” Lelouch said quietly, getting lost in his best friend’s green eyes, then shifting his gaze to his lips.

“Maybe I will then.”

Suzaku gently caressed Lelouch’s face, leaning forward until there was only a whisper between them, their breaths began to mingle, and both males could feel the heat emanating from each other.

Lelouch could feel his pulse quickening and his eyes fluttered closed as the space between them finally disappeared. Their lips moved against each other in a slow languid pace. Over their nine years of friendship, they had learnt each other’s secrets, their fears, their hopes and dreams, but now they were venturing into unfamiliar territory, a new level of intimacy discovered in their gentle caresses and kisses.

They pulled away from each other, leaning against each other’s foreheads. Suzaku chuckled lightly. “Wow.”

Lelouch’s mouth curved up into a smile. “Yeah, _wow_.”


	5. Pancake Business

Violet eyes sleepily fluttered open, cursing the morning light illuminating from the windows. He felt his head thumping, _loudly_ , and the tugging of a migraine. The light was ridiculously bright, and he found it difficult to open his eyes fully.

“Who knew you were such a lightweight?” Suzaku chuckled from somewhere in the room, sounding _way_ too happy for his own good. 

“Shut up, Suzaku, and while you’re at it, shut the lights too,” Lelouch grumbled, grabbing a pillow and shoving his head under it. He let out a string of incoherent sentences, probably shouting at Suzaku to hurry up or somewhere along the lines given they were getting louder and louder by the minute.

The brunet jumped off his computer chair and proceeded to shut the curtains. It was only when the room was bathed in the darkness that Lelouch popped his head out of the pillow, running both hands through his dishevelled bed hair.

“Okay, _wait_ , what am I even doing here?” Lelouch was trying to piece the night together in his head, failing miserably.

Suzaku sat beside his uncharacteristically disorganised best friend. Amusement flashed in his eyes while he tried to stifle a burst of laughter. “What do you remember, Lelouch?”

Lelouch furrowed his brows tightly, trying to recall the events of last night. “I remember everything until getting to Milly’s place. After that, it’s just a blur.” He cursed his inability to remember – and his apparent loss of total control.

The Japanese male was relieved that Lelouch remembered their kiss. He would have been devastated if he did. He wasn’t too sure if he would have to courage to do something like that again. Much to his surprise, the kiss was totally unplanned, but seeing Lelouch dance with everyone just brought out the jealousy within him that he didn’t know he had until it hit him in full force. After all, Lelouch was _his_ date. In the end, they didn’t even have a dance together, but they did share a kiss – which really was the ultimate win here.

“You were pretty much out of it by the time we got to Milly’s. Milly challenged you with those jelly shots on the ride to her place and you might have had a little bit too much. Then you had a few cups of whatever that was that Milly made.” Suzaku stopped to remember but couldn’t work it out. All he could remember was it was red _and strong_. “I don’t know what it was, but all I can say is it was very, _very_ alcoholic.”

Suzaku watched Lelouch groan and retreat back behind the pillow. “And then?” His voice was muffled by the barrier.

This was going to be his favourite part. “And _then_ , you made a scene…”

“Do I even want to hear it?”

Green eyes lit up with mischief. “Oh, _yes you do_. I didn’t know you were quite a poet, Lelouch.”

Lelouch’s eyes widened in horror, now realising what he’s done. “No, don’t tell me-”

Suzaku cleared his throat as he stood in a dramatic pose, his chest puffing out and his arm towards Lelouch. “These ones were my favourite. Hopefully, I can pull them off as well as you did, but of course, that would be impossible. You set up a stage and everything with the tables. Here we go!”

_“Eyes as green as emeralds in a sunken cave, wild like a forest, that I would mindlessly drift to, with no desire to return.”_

_“Your touch, I long for. Your desire and passion, I myself require, to be drunk in your love, in a sea of lustful emotion.”_

Lelouch waved his hands in the air. “Okay! I’ve heard enough. Thank you, _sit down_.” Lelouch pulled Suzaku back onto the bed, heat rising to his cheeks at his embarrassing attempt at poetry. It was a few he had written a few years ago, and why drunk Lelouch wanted to divulge them to the world – he didn’t know, and he didn’t want him doing that again.

“Anyway, after that spectacle, I think you may have had a bit more to drink, then you couldn’t walk properly anymore, so I thought that you probably shouldn’t go home like that. I brought you to my place, then I sent a message to your mother, so she wouldn’t worry. I told her that we were both tired and that my house was closer to Milly’s anyway, which she seemed happy with. We eventually stumbled to my room sometime in the morning. I can’t really remember when though.”

There was another look of horror in Lelouch’s face. “Did we-”

Suzaku shook his head. “If we did, I’d make sure you wouldn’t forget.” He winked as Lelouch burned red. “In all seriousness, you passed out as soon as your back hit my bed. _Also_ , I’ve confirmed that you’re a cuddler, which I don’t mind at all.”

“Suzaku!”

Tan arms raised in defence. “Now, if you want to have a shower to process your very eventful night, you know where it is. I’ve brought out some clothes of mine that should fit you.” When Lelouch opened his mouth, inevitably to protest, Suzaku looked at him pointedly. “Unless you want to go home in an uncomfortable, stained, ruffled suit.”

The Britannian huffed but picked up the clothes and the white towel folded on the bed, heading to the bathroom down the hallway.

Suzaku chuckled, more to himself. Lelouch always acted the same when he was embarrassed, and it was amusing to watch every time. He made his way to the kitchen and continued whisking the pancake batter he started preparing before Lelouch woke up.

When it looked ready, he heated butter on the stove and slowly poured the batter in a calculated (more or less) round figure. He performed the task until the bowl was empty. By which time, he finally heard movement coming from the hallway.

Lelouch appeared in the dining room shortly after, black hair still damp from the shower, and wearing Suzaku’s clothes. They were a little big on Lelouch, as he had predicted, but it fits more or less. The sight made Suzaku smile.

“I made your favourite. Buttermilk pancakes.” Suzaku beamed proudly from behind the kitchen counter, presenting the two plates in his arms. He placed them on the table as Lelouch took a seat with a huge smile on his face.

He grabbed his fork and knife, meticulously slicing the pancakes into triangular pieces. “Mmm, this is really good!”

But there was something troubling his best friend, Suzaku could tell. It wasn’t entirely obvious, but it was clear from the little things he’s picked up in their long years of friendship. The way he wouldn’t make direct eye contact with Suzaku, or the brief hesitation before and after every bite, as if there was something he was aching to say.

“What’s wrong?”

Lelouch put his fork down and chuckled. “You’re always really good at that.” Pursing his lips, violet eyes met green hesitantly. “What are we doing about last night?”

 _The kiss_ , Suzaku registered and recalled dreamily. It was everything he thought it would be and more. He never thought he would ever get the chance. “What do _you_ want to do about it? I’ve made my intentions clear.”

His best friend stared at the uneaten pancake slices on his plate, seemingly losing his appetite. “If I had to be truly honest, it terrifies me. What if… _what if_ it doesn’t work out? I don’t want to lose you. You’re the one good thing in my life. I can’t-”

The chair screeched loudly as Suzaku moved closer to Lelouch. He placed a hand on his cheek, much like he did the other night. Gentle, careful, and sweet. The hold in itself was reassurance enough. “Lelouch, you aren’t going to lose me. No matter what.”

“But-”

“It’s going to be alright. I won’t leave you. I would _never_ do that to you.”

Lelouch’s lip quivered lightly, and noticing this, Suzaku moved forward and gently pressed his lips against his. He could feel Lelouch smile in the kiss, and he felt a sense of relief wash over him. When they pulled away, Lelouch nodded.

Suzaku gazed at him with love and awe, then let out a lopsided smile. “I suppose I should make it official, huh?” He winked before continuing, “Lelouch Lamperouge, will you be my boyfriend?”

His best friend now boyfriend rolled his eyes but returned Suzaku’s smile with a smirk. “I don’t know…” He put on a thinking face and placed his hand on his chin.

The brunet pulled Lelouch towards him and peppered his face with light kisses, but deliberately missing his lips. When Suzaku left a peck right in the corner of his mouth, Lelouch had enough. “Yes, _yes_ , you jerk! Now kiss me.”

“Happily.”

And so he did… and _more_.


	6. Rumour Has It

“Lelouch,” Milly said in a sing-song manner. “You look particularly _glowing_ today.” Her knowing blue eyes were bright and full of mischief. “One might even say _sparkling._ Did anything happen after you stumbled home with Suzaku?” 

The vice president ignored the inquisitive blonde and tried his hardest to stop the heat from rising to his cheeks. He found it extremely difficult when all he could think about at that moment was the feel of Suzaku’s bare skin and sweat and the sound of his name rolling off Suzaku’s tongue over and over again. As difficult as it was, he forced himself to divert his attention to the paperwork before him. Budgets to approve, letters to write, a _boyfriend to kiss_. Lelouch shook the last thought away before his head drifted to other ideas. “Don’t you have work to do?"

She let out a pout, accompanied with a disappointed sigh. “But that’s nowhere near as fun hearing about your now existent love life!”

He pretended not to hear that.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and continued flipping through the club requests and signing them. Then he realised it had been _too quiet_. “Where are the others?”

“Shirley has swimming practice, Rivalz has a shift, Nina has a career planning meeting, and your boyfriend-”

And Suzaku couldn’t have picked a better time to run into the student council meeting room and slammed the door behind him. Sweat slicked on his forehead and a look of terror filled his face.

Ever the concerned boyfriend, Lelouch immediately abandoned the paperwork and held Suzaku’s face gently. “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?” Violet eyes widened with worry, checking Suzaku for any sign of bruises and cuts.

“You know, giving him time to actually answer your questions might be a better idea than bombarding him with them,” Milly commented in a bored manner. She leaned against her desk and watched the two interact. A smirk played on the corner of her lips.

“Do you have _any idea_ how obsessed these Ashford girls are over you, Lelouch?” Suzaku walked towards the window and peered through the blinds, then turned back around. “They were all watching me like a hawk today. I could _feel_ their stares. But I suppose that makes sense when half the student body are throwing daggers at you with their minds! Everywhere I look, someone’s _glaring_ at me. How do they even know?”

The blonde Britannian cleared her throat and raised a hand as if answering a question in class. “Might I remind you two of my party? You two weren’t exactly being discreet. For a bit of time, I thought you planned to make out in every corner of my house.” She paused to think for a moment, then chuckled. “Then everyone started bets on who was top or bottom. Of which, I’m proud to announce-”

“Thank you very much, Milly. Please shut up,” Lelouch forced a smile.

Suzaku’s eyes lit up. “No, no, please _continue._ I, for one, am interested to know.”

“Suzaku!” Lelouch whined, violet eyes silently pleading with his. He relented when he realised Suzaku was enjoying this far too much and wasn’t going to give in anytime soon. 

Milly laughed. “I suppose there’s _some_ truth to it after all!” She wiggled her eyebrows. “ _Anyway_ , basically the entire school knows. Rumour has it that you guys are official, _which of course_ , I was trying to get out of Lelouch this morning, but he won’t say anything. Would you _pretty please_ do me the honour and tell me, Suzaku?”

Suzaku stared at Lelouch, who stared back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, as if having a silent conversation. Finally, Suzaku broke off his gaze and rested it on Milly’s expectant eyes. “Yes, we are. We worked it out yesterday.” The biggest grin was on his face.

From his desk and mountain of paperwork, Lelouch smiled, though trying to hide it behind a mask of stubbornness. He finished off the last few as Milly and Suzaku were just getting into the really heated conversation of how Lelouch stole the blankets. “I’m done and I’m out! See you tomorrow, Milly.” He felt free as he exited the meeting room, glad to be ticking off the few remaining meetings for the rest of the year before graduation.

He heard Suzaku bid his goodbyes to Milly, and of course, Milly was complaining that she was finally getting into the good part. They began their descent down the stairs and out of the school – into the mellow autumn chill. The perfect weather.

The walk to Suzaku’s house was familiar, if not each other’s company, it was the path home that Lelouch and Suzaku followed after school for the past nine years. They knew the path like the back of their hands. When they reached the brick flats at the end of Camelot Street, Genbu Kururugi’s head popped out from beneath the old car that’s been sitting in the Kururugi garage since the beginning of time.

It was a surprise to both of them – last they checked, Genbu was serving time in the Pendragon Penitentiary Correction Centre. So what he doing _out of_ prison and acting like a suburban dad?

“Dad?” Suzaku was clearly as confused as Lelouch was.

Lelouch didn’t know much about Genbu. From what he could remember, he only met the guy a few times before he was sent to prison. From those, Lelouch remembered Genbu being a good host and treating Lelouch kindly. When they were younger, Suzaku and Lelouch always met up at school and hung out away from their homes. They made a rule not to talk about family too much. It was a sensitive topic to them both.

As a person, Lelouch determined he couldn’t make an appropriate evaluation of Genbu Kururugi, but as a father, he wasn’t particularly a good one. He was away most of the time, practically never home, to the point that Suzaku’s mother worried constantly. Genbu would never be specific to where he went, just that he was away with some vague clue to his location.

Flash forward to a few years later when they were in sixth grade – and Suzaku was called into the principal’s office. His mother had committed suicide that day, found with a bullet in her head and a gun in hand.

Of course, the small town of Ashford was quick to make allegations against the much disliked Genbu Kururugi. They all started rumours that Genbu pushed his loving, caring wife to suicide. All of them agreed that he didn’t deserve her, just as she didn’t deserve to die. The rumours spread like wildfire, and soon, all of Ashford avoided Suzaku too. Similar to the way everyone avoided Lelouch. It was their worst year, and they only had each other. At the time, everyone thought it was comical – that the two outcasts were the best of friends. But they also thought it was fitting.

Things took a turn for the worse. On the first day of seventh grade – their first day in high school, Suzaku’s name was once more called on the school’s intercom. Genbu Kururugi was sentenced to jail for possession of commercial quantities of drugs. Ten years, with a six-year non-parole period. Given the date alignment, Genbu would have just been eligible for parole for a few months now and he must have been granted this status.

Suzaku always had a passive relationship with his absentee father. Growing up, he found a father figure within his uncle, Tohdoh, who took him in after the last of his parents was sent away.

“Suzaku, my boy!” Genbu greeted cheerfully. When Lelouch was able to get closer and _really_ see him, he thought he looked so different. But in a good way. He watched his best friend walk towards his father. For years, he’s learned many things about Suzaku. But he couldn’t work out what his reaction would be.

Before Suzaku could say anything, Genbu pulled him into a hug. “I know I haven’t been a good father and I want to change that. I _want_ to be the father you deserve. The father you _should’ve_ had all these years. I’ve made mistakes, but I want to make it up to you if you’ll let me. _I’m sorry_ , Suzaku.”

Beautiful emerald green eyes started glittering with tears. After years and years _and years_ of contemplation, Lelouch knew Suzaku forgave his father a long time ago. He also knew Suzaku never blamed his father for his mother’s suicide. Genbu Kururugi was not a good father, he admitted, but he would never do anything like that. Suzaku knew he loved his mother, undoubtedly. 

Genbu turned to Lelouch, also pulling him in for a hug. “Thank you for always being there for Suzaku.” Lelouch awkwardly returned the hug, looking at Suzaku with wide eyes. A silent plea for help.

Suzaku chuckled. “How about we go inside and catch up?” He suggested.

“I’d love that.” Genbu made his way inside the house, leaving Lelouch and Suzaku outside.

“Are you alright with all of this?” Lelouch watched Suzaku curiously.

His best friend nodded. “I think… I can _feel_ he’s being genuine.” When Lelouch started to move away, Suzaku’s grip on his wrist tightened. “Lelouch… I’m scared.”

Brows furrowed, Lelouch moved back closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing good ever happens to me, Lelouch. Not since meeting you. _Nothing_. All of this… I feel like it’s a dream. If I become too happy, someone might take it all away.”

Lelouch cupped Suzaku’s cheek and gazed at him, eyes soft and warm. He closed his eyes as he kissed him gently. “That seemed a little too real to be a dream.” He held his shoulders. “You deserve to be happy, Suzaku. Everything’s fine.”

Suzaku smiled _that smile_. The one that reassured Lelouch that he was going to be okay. “You’re right.”

“Now go spend some time with your dad. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He watched Suzaku disappear into the house and stayed there for a while, just thinking, _feeling_ that Suzaku was right.

Something was going to happen.


	7. Deception

In their nine years of friendship, Lelouch has _never_ seen Suzaku as happy as he has been for the past few days.

Seeing that bright smile constantly on his face made him equally as glad that his life was finally making a turn for the better. Lelouch of all people knew how much hardships Suzaku had to go through, and for him to find this happiness is well deserved. He’s had troubles _enough_ to last a lifetime.

By the time Suzaku found his father at their home, _everyone_ in Ashford already knew of Genbu Kururugi’s parole. Many students and residents alike sneered at Suzaku for it. But even they weren’t enough to dampen his spirits. Throughout it all, he remained his chipper self.

Curly brown hair fell on his face as he was animatedly talking about his whereabouts with his father over the weekend. Green eyes were bright and full of life. “Honestly, I didn’t even know he _liked_ cars. It was so weird. Apparently, when he was younger, he’s always wanted to become a mechanic,” he babbled on. 

Lelouch smiled as he listened. He liked seeing Suzaku happy.

Their teacher, Ms Villetta Nu, finally returned to the class. The students were immediately silenced by her presence and eased back into their assigned seats. She gave the class a quick once-over before returning everyone’s latest quizzes, lecturing the class about which questions students seemed to do the best and worst on.

She was about halfway through the stack of papers when Ruben Ashford, principal of Ashford Secondary, burst through the door with two police officers trailing behind him.

“Suzaku Kururugi, we have reason to believe you are in possession of drugs within school property and a danger to your peers. As such, you are required to allow these officers to search your belongings as well as your locker.” Ruben held Suzaku’s attention with a deadpan stare. 

Lelouch stood in impulse, his chair screeching against the floor loudly, inevitably calling everyone’s attention to him. “With all due respect _sir,_ but to what grounds is the evidence provided to you about this?” His gaze was firm. _And was it necessary to do it in front of his peers?_ “Surely Suzaku has the right to know.”

“We received an anonymous tip. We take any drug-related incidents in this institution seriously.”

Before Lelouch could retaliate, Suzaku stood, his expression defeated, but with a forced smile in place. “It’s fine, Lelouch. I don’t have anything to hide.” He picked up his navy-blue backpack and walked towards the officers, then handing it over to them.

He could only vaguely hear the two officers introduce themselves to Suzaku as well as explain something about their ranks, but this situation was so absurd he didn’t know what else to think, _to do_. When he looked up, they were already done searching his bag and Suzaku was leaving the room with them.

Without a second thought, Lelouch followed them. He heard his teacher call out for him, but he thought he heard Ruben advise Villetta to let him go. Either way, he didn’t care. He needed to be there for Suzaku as he always has been. Especially when the town wanted to punish him for who his father was. In the end, it was always that fact that it boiled down to.

The bell rung for lunch period and the students started crowding the hallways. Seeing the police officers and the apparent _need_ for gossip, they pooled around Suzaku’s locker with their judging glances and snide remarks. Lelouch tried pushing through the students, but they kept increasing in numbers, preventing him from being near Suzaku.

Suzaku punched in the code for his locker and stepped back when it was unlocked, just as he was instructed. The officers moved every item out of the locker and placed them to the floor. At the very back of his locker, neatly and carefully placed behind his stack of books and notebooks, there was an item wrapped in brown ragged cloth.

The officers untied the cloth and revealed a worn-out mahogany box. When they unlocked the hatch and revealed its contents, Lelouch could swear the entire hallway gasped.

 _Refrain_.

One of the most dangerous drugs in the _world_. Even simply possessing it was enough to warrant a minimum of twenty years imprisonment.

There was no mistaking it. The vial and its specially made injector were neatly placed within the box. Undoubtedly refrain and _undoubtedly in Suzaku’s possession._

Violet eyes widened.

“No, wait,” Suzaku’s voice was getting louder, more desperate. “This can’t be, this isn’t mine!”

“Suzaku Kururugi, you are arrested for possession of Refrain. You have the right to remain silent.”

Green eyes were wide with fear. “I don’t know how it got there! Please, you’ve got to believe me. I would _never-”_

A familiar Auburn-haired Britannian stepped forward. The school’s notorious _idiot – Luciano Bradley._ “Save it, Suzaku. You know what they say! Like father, _like son!_ ”

The crowd laughed. Lelouch didn’t.

“Suzaku!” He yelled out, still trying to push through the students.

Emerald green eyes searched frantically for the sight of his familiar best friend, but he couldn’t find him. Not with all the students moving around and with how loud their voices were getting.

His hands were placed behind his back and secured with handcuffs before he was ushered away.

The students stared at Suzaku with disgust and unrelenting disappointment.

Lelouch heard their harsh whispers as he sprinted past them, down the hallway to follow Suzaku.

“ _I knew he’d be just like him.”_

_“Lelouch was wrong to choose him, he’ll only bring him down. Why didn’t he pick me instead?”_

_“How embarrassing!”_

_“Genbu would be so proud, huh?”_

By the time Lelouch reached the parking lot, the police cars were gone, and he quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket, speed dialling his mother.

Marianne eventually pulled into the school parking lot and dropped Lelouch off at the police station. The ride was quiet – no words were exchanged between them, except a quiet mutter of thanks before he hopped out of the vehicle and entered the police station, greeted by a bored looking cop.

“Can I help you?”

“I need to see Suzaku Kururugi-”

“Sir, visitors aren’t-”

A familiar voice boomed. “Let him through. It’s the only way he’ll learn.” He sounded amused.

The cop lowered his head. _“_ Very well, Mr Lamperouge.” He turned his attention back to Lelouch. “Suzaku Kururugi is currently being detained in the interrogation room, through those doors.”

“What are you doing here?” Lelouch seethed, ignoring the adamant stare of the police officer from behind the desk.

Dark purple eyes stared at him coldly. “As mayor of this town, I have responsibilities. When refrain as pure as what Suzaku possesses is seized by police, I need to make arrangements. The media will be hounding this place soon and we need to be prepared. I got a short statement from him.”

Not wanting to hear more and just _needing_ to see Suzaku, Lelouch pushed his way through to the interrogation rooms, but not before he heard Charles’ booming voice. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Lelouch."

The raven Britannian was relieved to finally see Suzaku after so much trouble. Lelouch frowned when he saw Suzaku in an incredibly dishevelled state. 

His eyes were so sunken that one would never guess how bright they were that morning. They were a dull green, and no light shone through them.

Suzaku’s hair was a mess, curly brown hair with knots all over from running over them too much, evidence of his mannerism whenever he was nervous.

“Suzaku?”

He looked up, his face falling. “Lelouch.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here. I’ll do anything, _everything_. We don’t have much time.” Lelouch took out a notepad and a pen. “Tell me what you can remember. When did you last access your locker? Who knows your locker code? Did you see anyone near your locker before you got there?”

Suzaku’s lips quivered as he ran his hand through his hair, likely for the umpteenth time that hour. “Lelouch.”

He was jotting down his questions on the notepad so quickly it was illegible, but he kept going, despite the lack of Suzaku’s answers. “Did the officers mention who tipped you? Did they say anything before you-”

“Lelouch, _stop,”_ Suzaku pleaded. “You haven’t even asked me if I did it.”

Violet eyes stared at him in disbelief. “I don’t have to, Suzaku, I know you-”

“Well, clearly you _don’t_.” Suzaku’s mannerism struck again. “I did it. It was mine. I was lying back in the school. I was hoping it might get me out of being arrested, but it didn’t.” He stared at his hands sitting on top of the table. “I was finishing up a deal. Someone else was meant to have picked it up that morning but they haven’t. It was mine, it’s _my fault_ , and I’m getting what I deserve. I’ll be sent away, and it’ll be for the best. You’ll never have to see me again.”

Violet eyes brimmed with tears. “Suzaku, no, you… _you promised!_ ”

Nine years of friendship flashed before his eyes. All these years, they’ve only had each other, and it was being taken away from them.

Suzaku combed his hand through his hair again. “It was a mistake. _You_ were a mistake.” His expression was stoic, with no sign of remorse or guilt. “You made everything so much harder for me and _I wish I never met you._ ”

“Suzaku, _please_ -”

The door to the interrogation room opened, revealing an officer behind it. He tapped his foot impatiently, with his arms crossed over his chest. “Time’s up, kid.”

Lelouch refused. He wouldn’t – he would _never_ leave Suzaku alone.

He kicked and screamed when the officers had to physically drag him away, and Suzaku just sat there. Lifeless and dull.

_Was it worth fighting for someone that didn’t want to be saved?_


	8. Coercion

_One hour earlier_.

Suzaku slumped on the metal chair, watching the dim light hanging above the table dangle aimlessly.

Never in the world did he think he would ever get arrested, for _any_ reason, really. Suzaku was your typical law-abiding citizen. Those that do know him (which really means only one person) would even say he’s incapable of crime.

So then leads the ultimate question – _why was he here?_

He hung his head low, sighing and hoping to clear this up as soon as he could. He was sure Lelouch would worry, and he didn’t want that.

But how does one prove their innocence when all the odds and pieces of evidence are against you?

Green eyes watched the door, waiting for the police officer to come back with his unrelenting questions. They’ve been taking turns, and it was a different officer every time. Suzaku noted each one of them had their own methods to get Suzaku to admit his fault.

Of course, in the initial interrogation and all that followed, he denied everything. What was there to admit? Suzaku had never even _seen_ Refrain his entire life. Not in person, anyway. This afternoon was the very first time, and what a _fantastic_ coincidence it was hiding in his locker.

The door opened, revealing the tall stature of Charles Lamperouge.

Suzaku hoped against all hope that maybe, _just maybe_ , the mayor could help him out. Surely, he had the power to release those he believed was innocent?

“Mr Lamperouge,” he greeted politely. Only Marianne allowed him permission to call her by her first name. Charles generally doesn’t even talk to him whenever he visited the Lamperouge residence. “There’s been a misunderstanding-”

Charles cocked an eyebrow, watching him with sharp dark purple eyes. “I don’t _see_ a misunderstanding, Kururugi. They found Refrain in your locker. There’s no denying it was in your possession.” He remained standing, looming over Suzaku’s sitting figure. “What do you have to say to that?”

The Japanese teenager shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t! It’s not mine, you have to believe me. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Charles mused. “I suppose there is _one_ thing you can do.”

Gulping, Suzaku waited for him to continue, almost not wanting to hear his response.

“I can revoke the charges. I have enough power over this town that I can make them believe what I want them to believe. People are gullible, and so much so in Ashford.” A loathsome grin pulled the corner of his lips. “In exchange for your life, _your innocence,_ Lelouch can take your place.”

Suzaku blinked. _Did he hear that right?_ Surely not? Confused, he could only mutter lowly. It was more to himself, but Charles heard it. “He’s your son, why would you want to do that to him?”

“ _Because_ , Kururugi,” Charles seethed. His gaze was cold and unmoving. “I find a lifetime of imprisonment for Lelouch to be drastically better than living the rest of his life with the likes of _you_.”

At that very moment, everything clicked into place. Suzaku stared at Charles in disbelief. “You! _You_ put the Refrain in my locker.”

He was surprised that Charles didn’t even bother denying it. “I’ve never liked your affiliation with my son. I know who you are, and I wanted him as far away from you as possible. Unfortunately, Marianne had taken a liking to you, so I haven’t done anything. But then word around the streets of Ashford whispered that you’ve started a romantic involvement with Lelouch. If you weren’t good enough to be his friend, then you are even further away from being good enough to be his lover. You will drag Lelouch down with you, and I will _never_ allow that. This had to be done.”

Green eyes narrowed. “Lelouch can make decisions for himself. It’s not up to you.”

Charles venomously sneered, a kind of evil smile that sent Suzaku shivers down his spine. “The sooner you accept that Lelouch is completely out of your league, the better this will be for both of us.” He leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. “Now, you never responded to my proposition. Do you want me to free you?”

 _In exchange for Lelouch suffering this same fate?_ “Never.”

“Admit to the charges,” Charles smirked. “And break Lelouch’s heart. It’s the only way I could get some sense into that boy.”

Suzaku lowered his head, staring at the concrete floor below him. “You’ll never get away with this,” he whispered.

“And who is going to stop me, Kururugi? _You_? Your criminal scum of a father? No one is going to believe you and you will spend the rest of your days rotting in prison. I will _personally_ ensure it.” A malicious smirk played on his lips, knowing he was going to win. That he already _won._

Suzaku said nothing as he listened to the footsteps disappear from the interrogation room. Then he wished he said nothing too when Lelouch walked in a few minutes after.


	9. The Investigation

“So, what are we going to do, Lelouch?” Milly leaned against the wall with her arms folded.

Lelouch lowered his head, preoccupying himself with the movement of his thumbs. “What do you mean, ‘what are we going to do’? There’s nothing _to do_. Suzaku admitted it to my face. Who am I to go against that?” The words repeated themselves over and over in his head.

 _You were a mistake_.

He shook his head violently as if doing that would take the thoughts away. “There’s nothing we can do. Suzaku’s gone.”

 _I wish I never met you_.

Violet eyes were glassy, but stubborn as he was, Lelouch blinked them away.

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” Milly gave him a pointed look. “Nine years of friendship, _gone_ , just like that? You know Suzaku better than all of us, Lelouch. Do you really think he’s capable of doing something like this?”

The easy answer was no, but after that conversation with Suzaku in the interrogation room, he didn’t know what to believe in anymore. Did he really know him after all this time?

A finger snapped in front of him. He blinked, not even realising Milly’s stepped closer to him. “Lelouch, you need to _snap out of it_. Geez, sappy Lelouch isn’t fun.” She sighed, pulling the seat beside him. “Look, something’s not right. I can feel it. Call it my journalist intuition or whatever, but it’s there. Get yourself together, Lamperouge. Suzaku needs you.”

As much as it hurt, Lelouch nodded. He pushed all the thoughts aside, focusing on his fonder memories with his best friend. A sad smile tugged at his lips when he recalled the day they met, up at that rooftop, avoided by the entire town of Ashford _except one_ – the stubborn boy who hated books and loved sports.

Suzaku Kururugi was always there for him when he needed him the most. He was the only one who was willing to extend a hand to him when everyone told him not to and when everyone told him to stay away.

It was Lelouch’s turn to return the favour. To believe in him when no one else would.

“We’ll find something. Suzaku _has_ to be innocent.” Slender fingers typed without flaw on the laptop beside him. Violet eyes peered at the dim glow of the screen, scanning the pages for anything that can help.

Milly opened up the drawer in the far corner of the student council room, producing a grey deerstalker hat. She made a show of putting it on and glanced at her reflection in her phone screen. “I knew this would come in handy someday!” She beamed, proud of her Sherlock Holmes hat. “I was saving it for the day that my parents would allow me to investigate out on field for Ashford News, but this is a special occasion.”

 _Ashford News_ , _of course!_ Lelouch’s eyes widened, an idea forming in his head. “Your mother has access to police files, doesn’t she?”

“How-”

Lelouch rolled his eyes. “Completely obvious. Ashford News always seems to cover news before any other local channels, particularly with police-related news. So, I figured she probably had some connections within the police. We just need to know how.”

Milly’s cheeks reddened. “No one was supposed to notice!”

“Don’t worry about it, I won’t tell. I have no need to,” he said to reassure her. “For now, we just need to access the footage of Suzaku’s interrogations. I’ll make sure no trace is made to you and your family. I swear to it.”

The student council president hastily moved towards the laptop, signing onto an application of some sort with what Lelouch assumed was her mother’s credentials.

Glancing at the outdated page, Lelouch confirmed his suspicions. They were only provided with an extent of coverage, which of course, as luck would have it – did not include Suzaku’s interrogations. His fingers quickly descended back onto typing.

“What is _that_?” Milly stared at the glowing black and green code being typed.

Lelouch’s gaze never left the screen. “I’m trying to bypass the security mechanisms. I suspected that your mother wouldn’t have had full access, but all you need is a connection to the database.” The sound of unending clicking filled the student council room until it halted to a stop. Lelouch started running a program to decode the admin password, the words, letters, and symbols floated on the page and they disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

A ding resounded from the laptop and Lelouch let out a breath he didn’t realise he has been holding. 

“Was it seriously that simple hacking into their database?” Milly looked at the screen in disbelief. The tiles of Suzaku’s interrogation footage started filling the screen.

Lelouch shrugged. “I wouldn’t say it was simple, but their software is a bit outdated. It made it easier.”

For the next few hours, they watched all the available footage carefully, but there wasn’t much to comment on. Until they reached the footage with Lelouch in it.

One thing did strike out. There was about an hour’s jump between the last officer and Lelouch arriving. They decided they would investigate that later.

Lelouch could only stare at the screen, quite literally _replaying_ the thoughts running in his head. He found it difficult to focus and he was losing his concentration. Hearing him say them _again_ …

“Suzaku’s going to have a hair makeover after running his hand through it so many times,” Milly commented.

“He does that when he’s nervous,” Lelouch explained, watching Suzaku run his hand through his hair again. “No, _wait_! _”_

Lelouch moved the laptop closer to him, watching intently after replaying the last few seconds, then the entire video all over again. He felt stupid not realising it sooner, and ever more so, letting his emotions take control of him.

He was using his left hand, not his dominant right hand.

It was one of the symbols they’ve come up with when they were younger, though they haven’t had to use it in such a long time. They created their own language of some sort and running your hand through your hair with your non-dominant hand meant one thing.

 _Lie_.

Suzaku did it before every sentence.

“Milly, there was only one possible person Suzaku had spoken to before I arrived. My father was there too. He said something about media handling and taking a statement from him, but after reviewing the footage, my father was never in any of them. Isn’t that oddly suspicious?” He propped a hand to his chin, deep in thought.

“Are you saying-”

Lelouch shot her a look. “That my father has something to do with this? Yes. The premise of Suzaku being caught with Refrain is very familiar to how Genbu was caught a few years back. We need to talk to him. It’s the only way we’ll know.” Lelouch saw the fear rise in Milly’s eyes, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to keep going. You’ve already helped so much.”

The blonde Britannian shook her head. “No, Suzaku is my friend too. This isn’t right, and we need to fight for his innocence! Also, I’ve already been an accessory to a crime. I might as well keep going, hey?” She winked.

Lelouch chuckled.

They had a case to investigate. 

*******

They stood in front of the Kururugi household for a few minutes, contemplating their decision to visit, before knocking on the door.

The noise felt like it resounded through the almost empty residence.

It felt like hours waiting for the door to open, and when it finally did, they were met with the dishevelled state of Genbu. He was clearly drinking alcohol, evident from the stench emitted from inside the house.

“Mr Kururugi.”

He met Lelouch’s gaze with a deathly glare, then he sighed. “What do you want?”

Milly stepped forward, making sure her presence was known. “We believe Suzaku is innocent.”

The raven-haired Britannian nodded. “And I know my father has something to do with it. We will fight, but we’re going to need evidence.”

Genbu’s expression softened. “It’s not going to work. Charles has connections-”

Blue eyes narrowed. “Can’t you at least _try_?”

He contemplated it for a while, then sighed. “Fine. Come in.”

They made their way to the living room, taking seats on the worn-out grey couch. Lelouch smiled sadly as he looked around, recalling all the times he’s spent in this very room of the house.

“The circumstances of your arrest and Suzaku’s are eerily similar.” Lelouch took out his notepad and pen and started scribbling. “An anonymous tip notified police that you were carrying drugs in your car, which you ‘did’, and the court case followed. I suspect there is a much bigger story behind this – so don’t spare any details.”

Genbu stared at him like this whole situation was ridiculous, and in a way, it really was. He was about to give a statement to his son’s best friend about the details surrounding his arrest. But he owed it to Suzaku to at least _try._

“We’ll start from the very beginning – Ashford has a very extensive drug ring, and I got caught up in it in the years before I was imprisoned. It’s run by Charles Lamperouge.”

If Lelouch was surprised, he didn’t show it. He continued scribbling as much information as he possibly could.

“I wanted out. I was never home for my family and they didn’t deserve that. I did something incredibly stupid and reckless. I threatened to call him out on the authorities if he didn’t let me leave the ring.” Genbu stared into the far corner of the room, where Lelouch knew a family photo was hung up. “Next thing I know, I get a call from the police telling me my wife was dead. _Suicide_ , they said.” His eyes were getting teary, and he blinked them away.

“I became more careful after that. I didn’t want anything to happen to Suzaku. Then one day, out of nowhere, he came up to me and gave me a deal.” His fists clenched and unclenched. “Obviously, I should have known it was a trap. It was too good to be true, but at the time, I was desperate, _so desperate_.”

Milly’s brows furrowed. “What did he offer?”

The brown-haired Japanese gave them a pointed look. “One last deal, he told me. One last delivery and I can finally leave. So naturally, I took it, and the rest is history.”

Lelouch recalled the lengthy court case and how sensualised it was. It was on the news every night, making sure every resident knew every detail about it. He nodded. It confirmed his suspicions.

He knew his father was capable of many evil things, but he never thought that murder was one of them. Charles had taken this family apart and made them suffer some more. Lelouch tightened his fist.

He was _determined_ to bring him down.

“I don’t know what you can do with my statement – I doubt it would do very much, coming from me.”

Lelouch shook his head. “It will do lots. Surely, there are other families victimised by Charles.” He gazed down his notepad, at the scribbles of Genbu’s story. An idea formed in his head.

“Milly, I’ve got a plan.”


	10. Beyond Reasonable Doubt

“Sir, you can’t just walk into his office-”

Ignoring the secretary, Lelouch burst through the doors to the mayor’s office, finding Charles sitting impossibly straight on his lux leather office chair behind an unnecessarily huge mahogany desk.

His father had always lived excessively, flaunting his riches to anyone he could. Growing up, it was one of the things he despised.

“Lelouch, what a pleasant surprise,” he mused, signalling for the frantic secretary to leave them alone.

“Don’t act all innocent, _father_ ,” Lelouch spat out bitterly when the door shut. “I know what you’ve done.”

There was that amused look on his face, and Lelouch wanted nothing more than to wipe it away and send him behind bars where he belonged.

Charles smirked. “And what, _pray tell_ , is that?” He relaxed into his chair, slumping against it and crossing his leg over the other.

Lelouch smiled smugly, the confidence oozing through his expression. “I have the video of you and Suzaku in the interrogation room. You’ve coerced him into admitting his guilt even though he’s done nothing wrong!” He took out a small black USB from his pocket and raised it into the air, placing it onto a nearby table and stood near it, guarding it. At this point, the USB was his only hope.

_It was also a blatant lie._

In truth, they didn’t have the video. Lelouch was risking everything by pretending he even had it. It was possible to retrieve the deleted video, but they needed a direct connection to the camera or its SD card – which was going to be near _impossible_ to get in a police station of all places.

“I’ve done nothing, Lelouch. Stop spouting out this nonsense.” Charles stood, smoothing out his suit carefully, before walking towards Lelouch. “Didn’t I raise you well? It’s rude to listen to other people’s conversations.” Charles lifted his hand to Lelouch’s cheek, then yanked the in-ear monitor from his ear and crushed with the heel of his shoe. He quickly checked his pockets before stepping back, satisfied with his inspection.

Violet eyes stared at the monitor on the floor, its cords hanging out and undeniably broken. He clenched his fists and glared at his father.

Charles looked almost disappointed. “I thought you were smarter than that. It’s the oldest trick in the book, Lelouch. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” He sighed. “You need to give me more credit.”

“You’re not going to get away with this.”

“Oh, _but I will_. So, this video of yours. Return all copies to me or suffer the same fate as that Kururugi boy.”

Lelouch wanted to roll his eyes at his arrogance but decided to play it to his advantage. “ _Suzaku_ ,” he insisted. To Charles, Suzaku was always just ‘Kururugi boy’ or ‘Kururugi’. It always annoyed him. “How did you do it? _Surely_ , you couldn’t have pulled it off alone and you can _at least_ give me this.”

The mayor of Ashford cocked an eyebrow. “In exchange-"

The raven-haired Britannian sighed and hung his head low. “I’ll give you the copy. There’s only one.”

Purple eyes darkened. “If you lie to me, there will be consequences. I _will_ know.” He paced back to his chair and eased himself into it, pouring whiskey from a decanter. Charles swirled the drink a few times before taking a sip. “Why don’t you give it to me first?”

_And risk you realising I don’t actually have the copy? Nope._

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. “How do I know you’ll keep up your end of the deal?”

“Very well. I suppose I did teach you well after all.” Charles grimaced. “Bismarck was in the school that day to represent me in a meeting. While he was at the school, I simply asked him to drop it off at a certain someone’s locker. All it took after that was a phone call.”

“Sounds very familiar to a phone call they had about Genbu Kururugi back then.” Violet eyes watched him carefully as he finished off the glass.

Charles smirked, proud of his achievements. “I see you’ve been talking to that old man. Honestly, I never really liked him. I knew I shouldn’t have stopped with his wife. I should have just taken them out permanently.”

Lelouch scowled. “You would resort to murder?”

“If someone gets in my way, it has to be taken care of, does it not?”

“What about everyone else you’ve coerced-”

Lelouch was promptly cut off by Charles turning his laptop on and holding his hand out. “I didn’t agree on a game of twenty questions with you, Lelouch. Give me the copy.”

_The hoax._

The younger Britannian picked it up slowly with a tightened grip, so much so that his knuckles turned white.

He had what he wanted though, Charles had confirmed his suspicions.

The small black item was dropped onto Charles’ waiting open palm. He examined it carefully, trying to work out how to eject the USB into the computer. A corner of his lips tugged up in a sneer as he turned back to Lelouch. “What is this, Lelouch?” he practically growled.

It was Lelouch’s turn to smirk. “A camera, _live streaming_ in national media.” 

Milly’s family was prominent within the media industry, and their connections branched out beyond the small town of Ashford. He didn’t even have to call a favour on it, her parents were more than happy to support live streaming the _‘news of the year’_ as they had called it.

“ _Charles Lamperouge – sentenced to prison for life_ has a good ring to it.”

Charles gripped the wireless spy camera and crushed it as he did with the decoy. “Lelouch, you-”

But of course, it was too late. Sirens wailed in the distance, and soon enough, Charles Lamperouge was finally going to suffer the fate he deserved.


	11. Epilogue

The minute after their graduation ceremony, Lelouch and Suzaku had already started their road trip to leave Ashford _for good._ Thankfully, even with all the complications concerning Suzaku’s arrest and eventual release, Ashford accepted his application to graduate.

Their bags were packed the night before and they were only waiting for that final ceremony to get out of the town they never really wanted to see again. The car was ready and waiting in the school’s parking lot.

They made plans to attend a university in central Pendragon. Lelouch was accepted into his Literature degree and Suzaku had been offered a place in their Engineering program.

The pair had never been happier. 

An innocent smile tugged the corners of Suzaku’s lips as he sat on the couch.

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “So…”

“So?”

“I had an interesting conversation with Kallen on the way in.” The Britannian closed the door behind him and sat across Suzaku.

Kallen was the strictest out of the Resident Assistants in the dormitory building they were staying in. She had pulled Lelouch into her office to deliver the news. Those steely blue eyes didn’t give him much of a choice but to confront him about it.

Suzaku’s feigned innocence wasn’t going to fool him. He genuinely _believed_ Suzaku was capable of Kallen’s accusations.

“They did some room inspections today,” Lelouch started. “They heard… _meowing_.” He watched Suzaku’s reaction carefully, waiting for him to give in.

Green eyes widened, which was probably a combination of both guilt and surprise. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. "

Lelouch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Where’s the cat, Suzaku?”

The Japanese male chuckled nervously. “ _Cat_? What cat? That’s crazy, why would I have a cat?” Upon seeing Lelouch’s serious and knowing stare, Suzaku let out a sigh and hung his head low. “He’s in the closet."

Violet eyes twinkled at the comical nature of the situation. He tried his hardest not to laugh. “And why do we have a cat, Suzaku?”

“His name is Arthur. I found him on my way back from class.” Suzaku pouted. “It’s winter and he must have been freezing! I couldn’t leave him.”

Lelouch looked back at him pointedly. “You know we can’t keep pets here.”

“But, _Lelouch,_ I was only going to keep him until it got warmer!”

“It’s not going to get warmer anytime soon, Suzaku, it’s the first day of winter!”

Green eyes were impossibly wide, pleading silently. Lelouch rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “Suzaku, _no._ ”

“Suzaku yes!” He left the room and returned with a furry grey kitten, which then curled up Lelouch’s lap and started napping. “See? He likes you.”

Lelouch sighed to hide the smile forming on his lips. He picked up his laptop as carefully as he could as to not disturb the sleeping feline and powered it on. Eventually, the sound of clicking filled the silence of the room.

“What are you doing?” Suzaku inquired, peeping at Lelouch’s screen and grinning widely at his discovery.

“Looking at new houses. I’ll send an application to terminate our lease with the dorm and we’ll find a new place so Arthur can stay.”

Suzaku smiled. “You’re the best.”

Violet eyes twinkled. “I know.”


End file.
